stained_roses_informationfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:XxThanaxX/Help
Creepypasta This isn't based off a roleplay, I just decided to write it. Thana was walking along the beach, she breathed in the salty air. It was dark and only light was the sky above guiding her. the sand crunched under her paws and the beach stretched for miles. She felt something beneath her paws, she looked down. A shell. It was pretty and shimmery. She smiled and tossed it into the water. She continued to walk along, the beach. She scooped up a bit of sand, then watched all the little grains of sand crumble out of hand. Suddenly, she saw a figure walking along the beach coming toward her. It must be someone else enjoying the beautiful scenery. ''They were very far away and camouflaged in the distance with the darkness. When they got a bit closer she realised they had an achromic grey pelt and a white underbelly, ruby eyes. They almost looked as if they were walking towards her, but Thana knew they must be walking past. When they got a bit closer she realised their pelage was badly torn and ragged and matted, with every agonising pawstep their blood stained the sand. Thana was scared, she heard them rasp something. "Help..." Thana turned around and sprinted away. She was having flashbacks of the figure. Bloody and matted, ragged. She kept picturing the figures eyes, innocent and helpless. It sent horrible chills down her spin. When Thana got back, she developed a fear of water and couldn't sleep that night, every time she closed her eyes she saw and thought of the figure. Each time she pictures their eyes it felt like they were burning holes in her heart. Thana didn't sleep for a few nights. She regularly took thyme, which helped sooth her mind for a bit, but when she woke up the memory would haunt her again. Eventually, after a month she had peaceful nights, but every now and then the memory would grab her brain and thrash the pictures around. After much convincing, Thana was convinced by Silver to go to the beach again. They both walked along the beach, casually talking. Each time Thana felt a shell under her paws it mad her jump, and shiver as the memories played back. After a few nights of them both walking together, Thana got over her fear. One night Thana went alone... She walked along the beach until she saw a cliff, she ventured up the sandy cliff. Once she was at the top she stood there, looking at the view. She felt like the king of the world, watching the waves lap at the beaches tips. She took a pace forward but slipped, falling off the cliff into sharp rocks beneath. Thana woke tried to get up but failed, she had broken a back leg and her fur was bloody tattered and matted. As she walked in agony her blood stained the sand. She dragged herself along the beach. She has dragged herself miles, until she saw a figure along the beach, a figure, her only hope. When she walked towards it, she realised it had an achromic grey pelt and a white underbelly, ruby eyes, a bit like her. When she walked closer, she could clearly see the figure, she rasped one, one single cold lone word... "Help..." The figure looked startled and turned around and sprinted away. Thana's hope faded as she collapsed onto the ground, her blood cascade out of her as she lay like a road kill on an edge of a road. She then gave up and closed her eyes. '''The End.' '- ' The seagull swooped down from its tree hungrily. It saw a limp grey body of a cat curled up on the shore. It pecked at its wounds, lifted up its head to swallow and let out a call. Other seagulls emerged from the trees, estatic and happy with their find. That was a little extra, Thanks for reading :D Category:Blog posts